magaronfandomcom-20200213-history
Magaron
Magaron is an inhabited planet lying roughly 300 million kilometres from the star Lolaar. Magaron is home to millions of species. There are two intelligent life forms on the planet, the Daunans and the Polatia, although there were three up until 240 years ago when the entire Verom race was wiped out by flue epidemic. Geography Magaron is made up of 5 main continents as well as the Southern Ice Cap. Safra: The Northern most continent which encompasses the entire Northern Ice Cap and a small peninsula adjoining with K'aleepsi. A smaller, unnamed, island has been discovered under the Ice Cap, although remains unclaimed and undisputed. K'aleepsi: The "Middle Continent", hosting Magaron's largest desert as well as being the largest continent. Dauwn: A small group of Island's dominated by the island of Dauwn lying in the South West of K'aleepsi. Lan: An island in the South of Magaron, directly East of K'aleepsi. Sau Nunsweuk: Consisting of the two islands of Nunsweuk and Tralya and lying to the North of K'aleepsi. The island of Nunsweuk is connected to Safra by a thin peninsula which reaches far beyond the limit of the North's permanent ice (Actually extending into Safra itself, leading to debates over ownership by as many as four countries in the area) Southern Ice Cap: A layer of permanent and semi-permanent ice at the South Pole. Inhabitants The two intelligent lifeforms on Magaron are the Daunans and the Polatia. There are millions of species of different lifeforms living on the planet It is unknown exactly how life formed on Magron, however archaeological evidence suggests that the Daunans arrived from an external source while the Polatia evolved on the planet itself. The evolution of the two intelligent lifeforms has been questioned, but the general accepted theory is the Shared History Theory. This theory states that life developed over a period of roughly four billion years, leading to proto-species of the many lifeforms on Magaron today - including a proto-Politan species. It is believed that a type of Proto-Daunan arrived at this time and biological compatibility between the two proto-species led to crossbreeding. However many Proto-Daunan did not interact and took a different evolutionary path to the crossbred species. They became the modern day Daunans who were historically confined to the South of the K'aleepsi Desert, while the crossbred species became the Polatia who spread across four of the five continents. The third, extinct, intelligent species were the Verom. They evolved from the Proto-Politan species and remained free of any Daunan influence until roughly 20,000 years ago. The Verom were confined to the continent of Lan and only cross bred extensively with another species when the modern day Polatia (a hybrid of the Proto-Politan and the Proto-Daunan species) arrived. This lead to little variance from their original forms. An unknown event caused the extinction of Lan's Polatia between 12 and l0 thousand years ago, leaving the Verom with little biological footprint of their sister-species. When Lan was rediscovered only 250 years ago, their remained only a small population of Verom - following drought and famine over much of the continent. This population was hit by a flue epidemic unwillingly introduced by the explorers and the species was extinct within 10 years. A small number of Politans (and and even smaller number of Daunans) living in Lan claim to have Verom blood. This is not verified, but is likely seeing as the settlers who came to Lan from K'aleepsi and Sau Nunsweuk interacted with the Verom.